<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Feeling by AikoFanFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775984">New Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoFanFan/pseuds/AikoFanFan'>AikoFanFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Claiming Bites, F/M, Neck Kissing, Oop, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoFanFan/pseuds/AikoFanFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel learns a new feeling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This feeling.<br/>
This feeling in the pit of her stomach.<br/>
What is it?</p>
<p>“What’s the matter with you?” Cassandra ask.</p>
<p>“What? Nothing.” Rapunzel laughs. “Nothing’s wrong just um really interested in this leaf!”</p>
<p>The Princess lifts up a leaf off the ground and holds it up to her friend. Cass looks at the leaf then to Rapunzel and raises a brow. </p>
<p>“You’re not buying it are you?” The princess sighs. </p>
<p>“Nope.” </p>
<p>Rapunzel flops down on the ground and stares at the night sky. Cassandra slips down and joins her friend’s side. </p>
<p>“Just...after the whole thing with Staylan I’ve been having this...I don’t even know how to describe it. A deep feeling in the pit of my stomach.” Rapunzel explains. “I wanna keep Eugene by me at all times. Even now I can’t stand not being by him.”</p>
<p>Cassandra chuckles and the blond beside her looks at her funny. </p>
<p>“Raps thats called being possessive.” The dark hair states. </p>
<p>“Possessive?” Rapunzel asks. </p>
<p>“Well here. Do you wanna keep him in your sights at all times?” Cass asks. </p>
<p>Rapunzel nods. </p>
<p>“Get angry when anyone else looks at him?”</p>
<p>The Princess nods again. </p>
<p>“And I couldn’t help but notice you’ve always got your arms around his waist now.” Cass comments. The Princess blushes slightly. “Yeah that’s called being possessive, Raps.”</p>
<p>“I dunno if I like this feeling.” Rapunzel says. </p>
<p>“Well just make it clear that he’s yours and it should go away.” Cassandra says and sits up. </p>
<p>“How do I that?” Rapunzel asks and sits up too. </p>
<p>“That’s up to you and Eugene.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Psst.....Eugene...are you awake??” Rapunzel whispers and pokes the sleeping man. “Eugene??”</p>
<p>Eugene mumbles and mutters before rolling over. Rapunzel climbs over him and lays beside him. </p>
<p>“Eugeneeeee.” Rapunzel says again. He yawns and finally opens his eyes. </p>
<p>“Hey sunshine.” Eugene yawns again. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Sooo ever since the whole ya know. Staylan thing. I’ve been feeling...” Rapunzel being as she thought of how to phrase it. “Well Cass told me it’s called being possessive and she went through a whole check list with me and she says in order for it to fade away I have to make it clear that you are mine.”</p>
<p>He blinks. Once. Twice.<br/>
Rapunzel stares at him through the dark, the only source of light being the moon light leaking in. </p>
<p>“I uh. Hmph.” Was all he said after a moment. “Well I- I mean.”</p>
<p>He stumbles with his words some more before sitting up, Raps following. </p>
<p>“That explains a lot of how you’ve been acting lately.” Eugene states. </p>
<p>“Yeah. I know I’ve been clingy and well.” Rapunzel says. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Hey it’s okay, blondie.” Eugene says and holds her hand. “I’m yours you know that.”</p>
<p>“I know.” She sighs and leans against him. “I wish I knew how to make it go away.”</p>
<p>“Ah I’m sure it’ll fade on its own.” Eugene says. They lay back down, Rapunzel’s arms going around Eugene’s waist, causing them to spoon. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Megh....ngh...ahaa...”</p>
<p>“You are mine right?” Rapunzel asks against Eugene’s neck. </p>
<p>“Yes. I said I was- HA!” Eugene let out a soft gasp in the middle of his sentence because Rapunzel bit his neck hard. There were markings littering Eugene’s neck, Rapunzel wasn’t sure why or when she started to do this but she oddly liked it.<br/>
The noises he made, the way he shivered, she loved it. </p>
<p>“I’m yours and you, Eugene, are mine.” Rapunzel whispers into his ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AWOOGA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>